Screaming At The Top Of My Lungs
by marinorewhore
Summary: Lydia foresees Stiles' death and starts freaking out. A drabble that I wrote for the martinskifanfiction tumblr.


**This is my first drabble EVER, and I decided to write it because someone on martinskifanfiction asked for a prompt about the promo, so there you go ! Oh, and I don't own Teen Wolf (unfortunately).**

She felt it coming while she was asleep. She woke up with sweat on her forehead. She had trouble breathing. Before she knew it, she was sreaming at the top of her lungs. Her scream lasted just for a few seconds, but it was enough to send shivers down her spine. She immediately shut her mouth with both hands.

This time, it was different, she could feel it. Something was wrong. It's not like foreseeing someone's death was right, you know, but it felt _more wrong_ than usual. She glanced at her watch: 2:05 a.m. What would someone do in the streets of Beacon Hills in the middle of the night ?

She decided to call Stiles. Since the sacrifice, they became closer, and now they were investigating buddies, kind of, even if things were still a bit awkward sometimes. She had Stiles on speed-dial number, but as soon as her finger touched her phone screen, a vision blurred her vision.

She was walking barefoot, in a very dark place. She couldn't see where she was, she could only feel the wind gently caressing her skin through her nightgown. She tried her best to notice things. She was in a room, a very large room, with no furniture in it. She went to wrap her arms around her to protect herself from the cold. She began walking to see if she could find something when she stepped in something liquid. She let out a small scream as she bent down to touch the substance. _Water,_ she thought, but when she approached her fingers near her nose, she felt sick. _Not water. Blood. _Her heart started beating faster. Suddenly, lights went on and she immediately recognized the place she was in. The Nemeton.

She tried to calm down. _One, two, three,_ she counted in her head. _One, two, three, four, five, _she tried to steady her breath. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _Her therapist always used to tell her to count to ten in her head to relax. Screw it, like it was going to work. Since Stiles' panic attack, she had more panic attacks too, but she would never tell him.

Her heart beating faster than ever, she decided to follow the path blood has traced. She refused to look up, so she only looked at her feet walking in blood. She closed her eyes when she felt her feet touching something. _Someone. _

_One, two, three, four,_ _five_

_One, two, three_

As soon as she opened her eyes, she screamed, a scream that tore her lungs apart. She knew who was lying on the ground. And she wished it was anyone else _but him. Stiles._

She knew it was wrong. She knew it was someone _special. _She immediately threw herself on the ground beside him and put her hands on his heart. _He's not breathing, he's not breathing, _she said to herself. What did she have to do ? She couldn't call anyone, it was too late, she was on her own now. _Okay calm down, you need to find a solution. Quickly. _

She immediately remembered the first aid lessons they had in 7th grade. _Okay. Pinch the nose, put the head up, and breathe. _She did it once, twice, but he was not breathing, he was not responding, he was not alive.

_Come on Stiles, wake up._

_Wake up, come back to me._

_Come back. _

_I need you !_

She started crying. Her hands were full of blood, just as her nightgown and pretty much her whole body. Full of Stiles' blood.

She did it again.

_One, two, three, four, five_

She screamed. _Stiles, wake up !_

She slapped his face, punched his chest out of anger. _You can't leave me !_

She punched and punched until she couldn't take it anymore. She let herself fall onto Stiles' still chest, and she started sobbing. She had lost him.

She breathed like she has been in apnea. Her body was shaking and she was crying. When she looked down at her hands, they weren't covered in blood, and she had her phone in her left hand. She calmed down when suddenly she heard someone running up the stairs. Someone was coming. She immediately hid under the covers, as if it was going to protect her against any kind of danger.

_Lydia ?_ she heard someone call at the other side of the room.

She knew whose voice it was.

She sit up and removed the covers from her head.

_What are you doing here ? _she asked, still in shock.

_You called me and it sounded like you were having a panic attack, you wouldn't answer me or anything, so I just thought I had to check if you were okay, _he answered, trying to regain his breath.

She stared at him like he was the first thing she has ever seen. She jumped from her bed and threw her arms around him.

_What is this for ?_ he asked, struck by what was actually happening.

She simply tightened her grip on him as she whispered softly: _I'm just glad you are alive Stiles. I'm so glad you're alive._

As he realized what she had just said, he gently put his arms around her and put his head on top of hers.

She listened to his heartbeat all night long to make sure he was alive.

**So what did you guys think ? Reviews are more than welcomed !**


End file.
